Episode 5305 (22nd November 2019)
Summary Plot Cindy tries telling Luke her problems, but is interrupted by the arrival of Tom. Ollie answers the door to Sienna, who tells her that they need to talk. James arrives home drunk, to a furious Marnie. Sienna tells Ollie that Brooke's baby is biologically his child so he should get the right to decide if he wants the baby. Sienna tells Ollie that she needs to know that he is entirely certain that he wants to father the child if she can begin facing the reality that she won't be the mother of Brooke's child. Ollie assures her that he is. Cindy asks Luke why he proposed to her. Luke assures her that it's because he loves her. Luke ignores calls from Darren. Sienna gets Ollie to open up to him. Sienna tells him of all the things she's missing out on with her twins. Sienna says that she could never let Ollie feel the same way that she does. Sienna tells Ollie that Brooke needs to know. Ollie worries that he'll lose Brooke as a result. Marnie fusses over James. Darren advises Luke to tell the truth. Mandy and Marnie bicker over the menu of The Hutch and Mandy suggests that Marnie buys The Teahouse. Marnie ends up agreeing to challenge Mandy and The Hutch. Darren points out that Luke is hurting his family by playing oblivious. Liberty tells Brody of her encounter with an extraterrestrial, which woke her up in the night once when she was a kid. Brody points out that she's described Dirk, and Liberty tells him that Dodger said the same thing. Sienna tells Liberty and Brody that Ollie has changed her mind. Marnie and Scott view The Teahouse. As two men put a sold sign on The Teahouse, Marnie suggests that the new owner might give him his job back, then reveals that she has bought the business. Scott is delighted and asks when she put the offer in. She tells him that she is yet to place an offer, and he points out the sold sign behind them. Mandy tries to get Ollie to speak to her. He decides to go speak to Brooke. Cindy tells Mandy of her worries and Mandy tells her that she's overthinking everything, and that she and Luke are great together. James is unimpressed to find Scott in his home, but Scott tells him that she couldn't leave Marnie in the state she was, whilst fanning her with a folding fan. Marnie vents her frustration over The Teahouse being sold. James reveals that he purchased The Teahouse for her. Marnie is over the moon. Luke refuses to tell Cindy about his hospital visits, and Cindy interrupts when Darren prepares to. Ollie tells Brooke that he wants to keep the baby. Brody comforts Sienna. Liberty tells Sienna that she's going to be their surrogate again. Brooke refuses to see things from Ollie's point of view. Ollie says that he tried to understand her but wants the baby. He tries to convince her that they could be good parents by pointing up how well Tom has done with Steph. Brooke says that she can't be with him if he wants to keep the baby. Darren tells Luke that he really needs to tell her the truth. Luke struggles to open the bottle and ends up dropping it. He worries as he struggles to move his fingers. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart Guest cast None Music Notes *A man is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019